The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Dillon has finaly convinsed Tenaya that she is his sister, but what will hapen when she remembers that they have two sister missing? Will they find them? If so at what lenghts will Dillon and Tenaya go to protect their powerful little sisters from evil?
1. The Begining

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Begging**_

"Ahhhhhhh" screams Tenaya while hanging off a bridge over 200 feet above the city.

"Tenaya" yells Dillon getting up to save his sister from falling. "Take my hand" says Dillon stretching over the side of the bridge to grab his sisters' hand. Tenaya hesitates because she wasn't sure why the black ranger named Dillon was trying to save her after she tried to kill him.

"Come on" yells Dillon trying to get his sister to grab his hand to save her. He did not want to let his little sister fall to her death after he just found her. Tenaya reaches up and grabs the Dillon's hand. As soon as Tenaya's hand touched Dillon's hand she had a flashback of when she was a kid. Her and Dillon where sitting on the grass with their grandfather in front of them handing Dillon a pocket watch and key and then giving her a key. She thought but I'm a robot not human I was created by Venjex the evil super computer who wanted to take over the world.

She also sees her and Dillon playing with two girls about four years younger than them and their names where Claire and Olive. She remembers her and Dillon calling them their little sisters. She saw all of them playing hide and seek and a tag. They were laughing and playing.

Then five years later when Claire an Olive are 13 years old grinders come in and separate them. Dillon tries to save Olive and Claire when they are being hauled off kicking and screaming yelling " Dillon, Tenaya!," but then the grinders grab her and Dillon goes to her to try and save her they both get taken, Dillon 18 then and Tenaya 17.

She then remembers being blind trying to escape from Venjex's palace with her big brother Dillon leading the way. Then all of a sudden Grinders surrounded them grabbing her and Dillon pulling them apart seeing and hearing Dillon yell "NO" and fighting against the Grinders and trying to grab her hand the Grinders push her in a hole and Dillon leaps up to catch her and when he does she says "don't let go." But the grinders pull Dillon back making him let go of his sister. And two years later she and Dillon are finally reunited.

Tenaya returns back to reality and looks up at her brother Dillon and yells "don't let go."

"I won't just hold on!" says Dillon.

Dillon pulls his sister back onto the bridge and puts his sister down saying "now do you believe me."

Tenaya says "Yes I do but where are Olive and Claire?"

"Who" asks Dillon.

"Claire and Olive our sister's" says Tenaya.

"We have sisters? We need to find them!" shouts Dillon. "How old are they Tenaya do you remember?"

"I think so they were 13 when we were separated it's been two years so they are,"

"15!" interrupts Dillon.

"Yah! But how are we going to find them? What if they didn't make it? They were just 13 then, how do we know if they even survived?" says Tenaya.

"We don't know but I'm going to find out I have to find them they are our little sisters they need us."

Just then Summer, Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Gemma, and Gem come up after finishing of the grinders but the monster that had been attacking the dome ran off. They all started talking at once wanting to know why Dillon had saved Tenaya because she was the enemy.

"She's my sister she is not the enemy!" says Dillon loudly.

"What?" they all say shocked at the thought of it actually being true.

"Yah she's my sister and I have two more missing, and we need to find them they are only 15 years old!" says Dillon.

Then from out of nowhere comes an ear shattering scream.


	2. The Solar Light Rangers

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Solar Light Rangers_**

The team including Tenaya come running around the corner to find the monster that they were fighting earlier with a new pack of grinders surrounding two teenaged girls about the age of 15.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two teenage girls, you two might even be the ones that I've been sent out to find and bring back to Venjex. Oh what were the names? Ah Claire and Olive is it?" says the monster.

Dillon and Tenaya look at each other frightened of what would happen to their sisters if they didn't do something to help them.

"Yah so what's it to you Motor Mouth?" says Claire.

"Well, well, well. That is no way to talk to your master now is it." Says the monster.

"Master? Ha! Please you couldn't master even the stupidest of grinders or monsters" said Claire. "Now why don't you just go back to the junk yard that you came from! Or are you too stupid to find it?"

"Well now you will pay for saying that." Said the monster.

"Oh will we now I'm soooo scared. Not."

"Yes you will!" said the monster while charging for the girls. Claire pushes Olive out of the way and jumps to the side before the monster could touch them. The rangers get ready to morph and Tenaya and Dillon were about ready to jump in when the girls said,

"Bring it you stupid monster! You ready Olive?" said Claire.

"Oh Yah. Let's do it!" said Olive.

The girls bring out cellphone looking morphers and shout "Solar Light, Shine Bright!" and they become the Solar Light Power Rangers. Claire becomes the Orange Solar Light Ranger, while Olive becomes the Purple Solar Light Ranger. And oh yes they have their own zords too. Claire controls the Orange Fire Bird, while Olive controls the Purple Night Wolf.

The RPM rangers were in aw when they saw the two girls Olive and Claire morph into the solar light rangers. Tenaya and Dillon looked at their little sisters wide eyed mouths open. They could not believe that there were more rangers or that their sisters were it.

"What! You two are power rangers two? Why didn't Venjex say something about it? Why didn't he tell me?" said the monster.

"Yah we are and I created the Solar Light Power Rangers. We came from the Dome of California. And yes there are domes all around the world. What? Your boss Venjex didn't tell you about that ether did he?" said Claire.

"And we aren't the only ones. We are a part of our friends' team, the Ninja Storm Rangers. They are here to just not here, here in this spot with us they are at our temporary headquarters." Said Olive.

The girls then attack the monster and destroy it, and when it grows the two girls call forth their zords and make their own Magazord. Again they attack it and destroy it. The one main thing is that they did not notice Tenaya and the others during the whole thing. So they were surprised when they retreated from their zords. When the saw Dillon and the others they turned and ran, Dillon and Tenaya tried to stop them they kept shouting "Wait! Stop!" but the two girls did not stop until they were out of sight.


	3. Olive and Claire

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Olive and Claire_**

Once the girls were out of site they teleported back to their HQ. When they got back their team was very upset that the two didn't call when they were attacked by the monster.

"We had it we were just fine you guys. No need to worry or sweet it." Said Olive.

"We were afraid of you guys getting hurt! You two know that you're not supposed to fight alone." Said Blake.

"Why we are the best fighters, the strongest, and we are the most powerful people in the world. We can fight and protect ourselves just fine!" yells Claire.

"We know that Claire but that just means Venjex would do anything to get it or you on his side." Said Hunter, "I'm your boyfriend Claire I'm supposed to care and worry about you."

"Yeah I know Hunter but you and Blake worry too much about us. We are big girls we can take care of ourselves." Said Claire.

"Olive I also care about your safety because I'm your boyfriend. Hunter and I love you guys we don't want anything bad to happen to you. We could not live with ourselves if something did happen."

"And we love you to. But it's our lives we need to live it and fend for ourselves we can't have you guys well the whole team fighting our battles. You should know by now that we are independent we fight our own battles and fix our own mistakes!" shouted Olive.

"Yeah. Olive is right you guys and you know it to. We appreciate all you do for us but we have these powers for a reason we can't just ignore them we were born with these powers. We were destined to be the Solar Light Power Rangers to bring peace and light to this world. We have to do our jobs." Announced Claire.

"OK, but you to must promise to be very careful. Plus you to are only 15 years old you are not that experienced yet." Says Sensei.

"Thank You Sensei" said Claire and Olive together.

"Dillon, Tenaya wait!" shouts Summer running after the brother and sister. "You can't just go you don't even know where to start looking!"

"It doesn't matter" Dillon replies "We just need to start somewhere."

"I…. We both need to find Claire and Olive they are our sisters even though they don't know it yet we have to explain it to them. Wait!" shouts Tenaya.

"Wait!" shouts Dillon.

"Maybe that is why they ran. Remember they were 13 when we were separated now they are 15. Maybe they recognized us and were scared after two years of being separated. They were probably just in shock." Said Tenaya.

"You know I think your right Tenaya! Let's go we need to tell them that we are sorry about what happened but that we are together again!" explains Dillon.

"Well OK. But where do we start the search?' asked Summer.

"Were they morphed and then the direction that they ran to get away from us" says Dillon.

"Fine with me, you guys game?" asked Tenaya.

"Yeah were all in" said everyone at once. "Let's go and find your sister's"

They walk out of their HQ and are walking to the place where they saw their sister's morph. When they saw them both kissing to boys on the sidewalk of a street side restaurant. They all stopped and stared who were those two boys, aren't they too old for Olive and Claire who are just 15, and why were they kissing?


	4. The Secret Reiveled

**_Chapter 4_**

_**The Secret Revield**_

"Hey" shouts Dillon angerd at seeing his little sisters kissing boys. Well older boys they ar eabout 16-17 years old and his sisters are just 15. What are they thinking kissing boys, thought an overly protective Dillon. "They are way to young to have boyfriends." says Dillon to his RPM Team while running up to his sisters.

The girls were startled to hear a stranger yelling at them. Hunter and Blake jump put in front of the girls to protect them from the screaming stranger. The boys said, "What do you want?" Giving Dillon an evil stare not knowing weather he was danerous or not.

"To talk to those two Olive, and Claire!" shouts Dillon in their faces. All of a sudden Tenaya, Summer, Flinn, Ziggy, Scott, Gem, and Gemma were running up to Dillon to pull him away from the two boys before he started a fight. They knew that Dillon was very short tempered and they knew he would beat up anyone who was disrespecting someone he cared about.

"Dillon Stop!" shouts Tenaya pulling him away from Hunter and Blake knowing that if she didn't that things would turn ugly.

"I just want to talk to Olive and Claire!" he said.

The girls herd him say they're names once agian and had to ask, "How do you know our names?" The girls looked at eachother worried that this was what sensai was talking about Venjex wanting to do anything to louare them away to use them for evil.

But somehting went off in Claires head and she said, "OMG! What... How... Why..."

"What is it Claire?" asked Hunter.

"You..." said Claire looking at Dillon and Tenaya. "You guys are... are..."

"Are what?" asked Olive looking scardly at Dillon and Tenaya thinking that Claire knew that they were evil.

"Are our siblings!" said Claire looking at her brother and sister then at Olive saying, "We have to go now!" Running away with her sister and her boyfriend and her sister's boyfriend.

"No but wait! We need to talk we just wanted to say..." shouted Dillon and Tenaya but they were already gone.

"Lets go Tenaya we lost them once we wont lose them agian!" shouted Dillon grabing his sisters hand and started running in the direction his sisters went.

"Dillon! Hold on wait for us!" shouted Summer running after them they others right behind her.

Dillon and Tenaya followed the girls to the docks. The girls stoped and sat down on the bench with their boyfriends sitting right next to them. Hunter and Blake held the girls tightly in their arms knowing that they were shaken up after the whole incident. They let the girls lay their heads agenst their chests while the boys stroked their hair. Both girls were ceying hard after finding out after all this time that Dillon and Tenaya were still alive. They had so many questions on their minds spinning round and round in their heads. Why hadn't they come looking for us? Did they not care? Did they know about our powers? What about our secret? Or even that we are Power Rangers? Would they understand us or reject us thinking that we are freaks? Whould they still love and care for us if they did find out these thing or leave us on our own yet agian?

Just then the boys said, "Hey why don't we all go for a swim that always relaxes you guys and calms you down. Plus your hearts are racing. A swim would fix that."

The girls toought for a sec and said "Ok. Maybe your right." They all got up and headed to the end of the dock. Just then Dillon and Tenaya were coming up but they girls and their boyfriends didnt hear. Dillon and Tenaya were just about to say "Hey what are you doing." When they all jumped in Dillon and Tenaya ran to the end of the dock and got there in just the right time to see the girls turn into mermaids and swimming away, while the boys just followed them. Dillon and Tenaya were starstruck, they could not belive it their little sisters were mermaids! How could this have happend? Why did this happen? They werent like this the last time we saw them when we were kids were they?

Just as they were thinking those thoughts Summer and the gang came running up.

Summer just asked "What happend? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"You would not belive what just happend or what we saw." said Tenaya.

"What happend. Did your sisters just dissaper into thin air?" joked Ziggy laughing.

Gemma elbowed him in the stomach and Ziggy said, "OWW... Wasn't that funny huh?"

Gemma just rolled her eyes at him while Flynn laughed at what Gemma did. Gemma and Flynn were a kind of thing they were dating. I guess you could call them boyfriend and girlfriend. But then agian what else would you call them. Summer and Dillon were also a couple, though no one really knew about it they both had HUGE crushes on each other.

Ziggy had a little crush on Dr.K, while Dr.K had a HUGE crush on him. She is always mean to him cause she is to afraid to admitt her feelings for him. She thought it would have been very weird and awkward to.

"But know seriously what happend?" asked Ziggy.


	5. The Truth Behind The Powers

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Truth Behind The Powers_**

"Well," said Tenaya "we followed our sisters here to these docks. They were laying down on the boys or whoever theyares laps. Then the next thing Dillon and I know they are jumping of the docks with those boys. So we run down there to see if they were ok and they were... They were... It's just I can't explain it. They were"

"Mermaids," interupts Dillon "They were mermaids! I just dont get it mermaids arent real, and even if they were how could Claire and Olive be mermaids?"

"I dont know." says Summer trying to calm her boyfriend by puting her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe its Genetics or somthing?"

"I highly doubt that," says Gemma "Those kinds of traits dont"

"Exsist!" finishes Gem. They are always together they are brother and sister. They always finish each others sentences and do almost every thing together which makes Flynn a little jelous somtimes. It was very hard to work on a few projects together in the begining of their relationship because Gem didn't want to give up his sister he wanted them to do EVERYTHING together just the two of them. I guess you could say that he was a bit over protective with his sister just like Dillon is beining with Tenaya, Claire, and Olive. He knows that he lost them once and was determend to never lose them agian.

"Do you two always have to do that?" asked Ziggy.

"Do" asked Gem.

"What" finished Gemma.

"That," says Ziggy nearly exploding with annoyment "their what yu just did. Do you two always have to finish eachothers sentenses?"

"Why yes" says Gem.

"We do" says Gemma.

"Augh" says Ziggy rolling his eyes.

"Hey," says Flynn in his Scottish acsent "Don't talk to Gemma like that! Or her brother I guess."

"Hey!" says Gem.

"Guys!" shouts Dillon filled with anger that his team was arguing about somthing so stupid when his sister had once agian slipped trough his fingers."How are we going to get our sisters to stay with us and not run away they need to be with family. NOT THOSE STUPID BOYS!" explodes Dillon.

Everyone was in shock to see Dillon explode like that. I mean they've seen him mad before but never like this they were all a bit frightend by this even Tenaya and she has just started to be apart of the team.

When Dillon saw the faces of his team and sister he said, "sorry about that I'm just mad that I lost them agian I need to protect them."

"Why Dillon?" askes Summer "Why do you need to protect them when they have survived this long without you? They are big girls the know what they are doing."

"How do you know that?" yells Dillon "I've already missed two years of there lives i didnt even remember them until Tenaya said somthing. I've been trying to find my past my memories and my family. And when I do find them you just want me to let them go. I've felt so alone and upset with not knowing who I was or where I came from. But know I dont feel that why cause I know I'm not alone. I have to be with them I need them and miss them. And most importantly I love them its my job to protect them they are my baby sisters they ar eonly 15 they need thier older brother and sister."

Everyone was amazed at this they never knew Dillon as an emotional guy before because he hid his feelings. They knew he was sad and upset with not knowing who he was but they never knew how much he needed the comfert of knowing who he was.

A few hours later the girls and their boyfriends return to the docks the girls dry them selves off with their heating power, they also have the power to freeze, move, and turn water and other things into geliton. Little did they know that Dillon, Tenaya and they others stayed at the dock to see that they returned saftly and Dillon and Tenaya and the others saw the whole thing. Once the girls got up and helped to dry of Hunter and Blake their boyfriends they all got up and started to walk up the dock. But as soon as they all turned around they saw Dillon and Tenaya with the others right behind them.

The girls said "Now what?"

Dillon said "We all saw that and plus we need to talk about what happened two years ago,and how you guys became Mermaids!"

The girls looked at eachother then at Hunter and Blake horror and fear in their eyes. What know? He... They know about us do they think we are freaks? Will they tell people? Will they put us in the Circus or sell us for money? The team could tell they were frightend and said "dont worry we wont tell anyone."

The girls and their boyfriends relaxed a bit. Hunter and Blake were very protective of their girlfriends Claire and Olive. They loved those girls with all their hearts. They would hate to see something bad happen to them. Finally the girls decided to talk to Dillon and Tenaya and the others. The girls told that the same year that Dillon, Tenaya, Claire, and Olive were seperated they became mermaides they somehow escaped from Venjex's palace the same as Dillon but none of them new about each others being their. Claire and Olive were together locked up in a cell but escaped with a power that they were born with that allowed them to pace threw solid objects. Once the escaped the made it to the Clifornia Domed City. Once their they went to thee ocean for a nice swim after the long Journey some of the Dome was part Ocean. They went to a cave in the middle of a cliff went inside to look around they fell in a whole in the cave which lead to some staire worn away in the rocks once up the staires they went into a pool full of moon light it was so beautiful it called them to it like it compelled them to jump into the water so they did and the water started boiling and water bubbles started floating into the sky. Then a few minutes later they had tails a few days later Claire found out about a profacy that she had to make a new power ranger team of just her and her sister to be called the solar light rangers. A few months later after days and weeks witout sleep or food the rangers were completed. A few weeks later after saving the dome from an attack from Venjex they met the Ninja Storm team Blake and Olive feel in love imetietly just as Hunter and Claire had. Shane was dating Tori while Dustin was alone.

After the girls finished telling them the story. Dillon and His team told them that they were the RPM Rangers. Dillon and Tenaya and the other asked to meet the rest of the Ninja Storm team and the girls agreed. They also introduced Hunter and Blake to everyone as their boyfriends. Imetieatly Dillons face turned red with anger now he got it but he did NOT like it.


	6. The Meeting and the Prophecy

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Meeting and the Prophecy_**

A day later the girls and their Power Rangers team. Dillon was not to thrilled to see Hunter and Blake agian esspeshily hand in hand with his sisters. Tenaya wasnt that bothered by the idea of her sisters having boyfriends. She thought it was acctually kind of sweet at how much Claire and Hunter, Olive and Blake cared for and loved one another.

"Hey guys!" says Olive walking in with Blake, while Claire and Hunter walked in right behind them. Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Sensai coming in right after them.

"Hey Sista's and Ninja Storm Rangers!" said Tenaya. Everyone started laughing they were all happy that their friends Dillon, Tenaya, Claire, and Olive could say brother and sister/s.

"Hey Tenaya and Dillon! So this is Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Sensai" said Claire pointing to each one when saying each of their names.

"Hello everybody! I am Dr. K and I am the creaters of the RPM Rangers and Venjex I regret to say." said Dr.K lookin to the ground in embarissment.

"Don't feel bad young one," said Sensai "I can teel that you did not intend for any of this to happen nor created Venjex for evil."

Dr. K was pleased to know that someone other than the rangers and the domes captian belived her in that the release of Venjex was an accident. She smiled at Sensai. She was very please to have someone just as smart (well almost) with her to talk about things. But when Cam comes out and says,

"Hey. Is that an SRFX 3000 Super Computer stocked digital imaging, editing, and 3D graphics?" while looking at the 4 computers laying apoun a large desk in Dr.K's lab or the RPM Rangers HQ. Dr.k was ammazed at how much cam new about her computers.

"Why yes! Yes it is. Why are you familiar with it?" asked Doc K.

"Well acctually I have this Computer in our California HQ." said Cam matter of factly.

A few hours later Dillon, Tenaya, and the others asked Claire and Olive about the prophecy that they were told about yesterday. The girls thought that it would be a good thing to tell their new found friends and siblings.

"Well..." began the girls.

" Claire that night at the moon pool heard a voice speak to her" said Olive "and it told her about a prophecy the she and me were ment and born to fullfill."

"The voice said 'that every few thousand years babygirl identical twins are born with unhumanly powers. That in the face of danger would be shown. You Claire and your sister Olive are destined to do amazing and great things. You will be able to stop the evil that treatins your world in your time. Claire you are to create a new breed of Power Rangers that shall be named the Solar Light Rangers. You and your sisters are the most powerful human beings ever born. Even though there were more like you before you they were not given the same strength and power you and your sister were. You MUST protect these powers at all costs cause if the powers fall into the hands of evil it is the sure end of the world for all eturnaty. You were givin a great gift and destiny do not fail yourselves or your world. You must not doubt yourselves, eachother or what you can do. The fate of your world restes in your hands. But be careful you may rise or fall in the battle of good and carful of who you trust with this secret. Let the power of good triamph evil and keep you safe on your long journey. I will be watching!' and that was the whole prophecy. I still haven't figured out why only baby girl identical twins are given these powers every thousend years or why we are so speacl but I'll figure it out someday." said Claire finishing her story.

"Wow!" said everyone amazed at this prophecy "how cool what does it mean?" they asked Sensai and the girls.

All Sensai said was "what does it mean to you?"

Everyone was stumped(except Claire, Olive, Sensai and the Ninja Storm Rangers who knew exactly what it ment and hoped would never come to the distruction of Olive and Claire.) But they would have plenty of time to think about it while they were in bed. The Ninja Storm team had to return to their HQ, for some sleep, and so did the RPM rangers. They all went to bed thinking about what the voice ment in the Prophecy of the two young girls they now loved and called family. Could they die in this epic battle? thought Dillon and Tenaya laying awake in their beds. No way am I going to let that happen I will do everything in my power to help protect Olive and Claire from Venjex.


	7. The Backup Plan

**H2O, Power Rangers Ninja Storm and RPM belong to their rightful owners along with the Characters that go with them.**

**Power Rangers Soaler Light and the Characters Claire and Olive belong to ME and ONLY ME! They are purely fictional and came from my Imagination.**

**Sorry about me not posting anything reasntly but I was blocked and sort of forgot about my story! Please forgive me I'll try to keep upon the story. Please post comments so far I have only 5 comments/reviews for my whole story I'd like to see more to make sure that people are accually reading and likeing my story. If it dosent grab you please comment me and tell me how I can make my story more intresting for you and I will try to mke it so. I would also like to get more than Just 1 Fav for my story and me as an auther. I hope I'm not askin to much. But any way here is the Next Chapter in my Story. **

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Backup Plan_**

Dillon and Tenaya woke up early that morning. They wanted to head out to catch up with their sisters but when they droped by the Ninja Storm HQ no one was home. They thought that they would have gone on seeing the town so Dillon and Tenaya wen looking for them in the the town square.

**********************MEANWHILE**********************

"Hey you three wait up!" yells Blake, Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Cam running to catch up with their friends Olive, Claire and Tori.

"Why don't you two just hurry up" yells Olive.

"Well we would but we are still full from lunch and from running to catch up with you 10 minutes ago." says Blake.

"Oh come on you guys are so out of shape we all ate the same lunch plus Olive, Claire and I have been running practicaly the whole time." exclaims Tori.

"Ya Ya Ya. Just keep rubbing it in we guys are saving our strength to save you gals for when you three get into some trouble." shouts Shane. The three girls stop in their tracks and turn around frustraited and angerd at Shane's comment.

"Oh Hoo. So is that what you boys think that us girls can't take care of ourselves, when it comes to danger? Well remind me agian who beats your butts intraining EVERY TIME!" yells Claire giving the boys especally Shane the evil eye.

"Um No," says Shane tryin to think of something to save his skin from the three angerd girls that he knows can beat him up without using much of their streangth at all to do so. " Did I say that we guys are saving our strength to save you gals for when you three get into some trouble? Um I don't remember. I think I said... I said... Um"

"Just forget it dude and say your sorry while you still can and maybe they might spare you." said Hunter trying to warn his friend and diffend his girlfriend and his friends.

"Ok I'm sorry you guys I know that you could beat me up if you wanted." said Shane ashamed by the truth of his statement. He hated being weekier than the girls who were his friends.

"It's Ok dude just don't insult us agian or we really will have to beat you up." said all the girls together.

The Ninja Storm Team were on a mission to find specil Crystal that is suppesed t help them protect Olive and Claire along with their powers. But tey were having trouble finding it when Olive and Claire thought of a brilliant plan. They would bring in some reinforcements. Some old friends if you will. They called up some of their mermaid friends that were origanilly from Australia but moved to the Califronia Dome during the attacks of Venjex do to the lack of room in the Australia Dome.

*******************MEANWHILE*******************

"Where could they be? We have looked everywhere Dillon. I'm getting worried." said Tenaya looking at her brother Dillon.

"I don't know. It's weird it's like they just disapperd." said Dillon to his sister.

"You don't think they left to return to their own Dome do you?" asked Tenaya worried.

" They better not have. Let's go to the lab and ask Doc. K and see if she can run a scan on the whole city to find them." said Dillon .

They both ran back to lab and asked doc. k to run a scan of the city to find thier kid sisters. She agreed and started the scan it took about 1 hour before the scan pick up thier bio-signals in the Forest part of the Dome. The next thing she know Dillon and Tenaya were GONE!


	8. Who Are They?

**Power Rangers RPM belongs to Disney.**

**Power Rangers Solar Light belong to me PR-H2O SUPER FAN!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Who Are They?**_

"Well where are they do you see them?" asked Tenaya to her brother Dillon.

"No I don't. God where could they be? Anything could happen to them out here." said Dillon worriedly.

"I don't know, but your right. So let's keep looking." said Tenaya running up over a rock cliff.

Worrying Dillon even more he shouts, "Hey Tenaya be careful you could fall. Do I have to put you on a lesh so I can watch you? Don't scare me like that! Keeping track of you and our sisters is VERY hard work."

But Tenaya just laughs and says, "Hey! Thats your job your the oldest. It's not my fault, so just enjoy it." As she dissapers behind the otherside of the wall. Dillon angrily chases after her he dosen't enjoy this or his 15 year old sisters away from him out of his site. And he most surtinly does NOT like that his 15 year old little sisters have boyfriends. He would have to fix that. He smiles at that devious plan but then thinks what would his sisters think? They'ed be angry for sure and wuld probably never speak or want to see him agian. And he was not about to let that happen. He would just have to learn to live with it.

****************************Meanwhile********************************

"Are you guys sure you know where your going?" asked Dustin feeling really tierd from the long hike that they were on.

"Yah were sure." said Tori.

"As sure as we have ever been accutaly. Why you dont think we do? Thats fine but we are just follow us we'll be back in town soon!" said Olive.

"OK. We belive you, but how much further my feet are killing me." said Shane.

"Not much. Do you and Dustin need a break?" asked Hunter.

"Aw, they'er fine. Right guys? You can make it a bit further." said Blake trying to encurage his teamates.

"Sure." said Dustin and Shane together.

"OK guys where almost there. Besides we have to hurry we need to get to HQ quickly before the girls get their." said Claire tyring to move the team along. "Hurry they'll be there or herre in an hour so lets move!"

"Hey! Why don't we use our Ninja Speed! We would be at HQ in know time." said Olive excitedly.

"Yah! Come on, lets do it!" said Tori.

"OK! Fine." said Hunter and Claire together.

And within a few short minutes they were back at HQ with Cam and Sensai.

"Welcome back." said Sensai.

"Thanks. Hey Sensai me and Olive called in some reinforcements to help find the Crystal. Our mermaid friends. With all six of us we will definatly find it!" said Claire to her Sensai while giving a quick bow to show respect.

"Sure Thing. That is acctually a great idea. Good Job you two!" said Sensai two Olive and Claire

****************************Meanwhile********************************

"Dillon! Tenaya!" said Dr. K into her computer trying to get ahold of Dillon's Morpher.

"Yes Dr. K! We read you." said Dillon into his Morpher.

"Your sister's are back in town at their Ninja Storm HQ!" said Dr.K.

"Thanks Doc we'll be back soon!" said Dillon logging off.

"Lets go!" shouted Tenaya running ahead.

****************************One Hour Later At Ninja Storm HQ********************************

"AHHHHHHHH! It's so good to see you guys!" shouted Claire and Olive running up to their friends Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Bella and their boyfriends who are also thier best friends as well Ash, Zhane (Before they broke up!), Lewis, and Will giving each one a hug.

"Yah same here we missed you two so much!" said Emma giving the two another hug.

"We know you are busy saving the world but we barely talk and hang and SWIM anymore!" said Rikki her also giving Olive and Claire another hug.

"Your right were SOOOOOO sorry but thats the job were to busy making sure YOU guys are safe." said Claire to her friends.

"You're right Thanks! But we still miss you guys!" said Cleo her also giving both girlsa hug.

"Yah we missed you guys too! How long has it been 2 months?" asked Olive.

"Well yah! But still w used to hang out every day but now were lucky if we get to see you just once in a month." said Bella sadly.

"We were Power Rangers beforee we became friends you know." said Claire.

"Yah we know." said Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella together.

"UM HELLOOOOOO! Are we just Invisable to you guys?" said Will a little annoyed since he hadn't seen them in a while eather but Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella wre getting all the attention.

"No you are'nt! Sorry we missed you guys to." said Olive going to give Will and the others a hug. Blake was'nt to happy about that but he understood that they were good friends and he knew that Will had a girlfriend.

Claire was busy in thought about many thing: her friends safety since they were here right in the Danger Zone what would Venjex do to them if he found out how much they ment to her and Olive?. What would her brother and sister think? How would she break the news to her friends about her and Olive having long lost siblings?

Until she herd Ash say " Don't we get a hug from you Claire? Claire? Clarie!" taking her away from her thoughts.

She said "Huh? What?"

"Are you OK? Is something wrong?

Ash and all the others including her team and Sensai were looking at her worriedly. All attention was on her and she didn't like it she was emberised.

"Um Yah! I was just thinking of coarse you guys get hugs from me." she said running up to theboys giving them a hug.

Once she had finished hugging Ash, Zhane, Lewis, and Will Lewis asked a bit worried "Are you sure? You seemed a bit out of it. Are you feeling OK? Is thier something bothering you?"

At that Hunter was emetiately at her side looking into her eyes to see if she was OK. " Claire? What's wrong? Please tell me, and answer him." He asked kindly but you could hear in his voice he was worried.

"Ummmm... I." Claire said but before she could finish the HQ door bell rang. Their temperary HQ had a door bell since it was in an abandend building. Claire hurried to get the door relievd to get away so she wouldn't have to answer her boyfriend, Lewis, or Ash's questions. When she opened the door she saw her brother Dillon, her sister Tenaya, and her new found friends Summer, Ziggy, Scott, Flinn, Gem, Gemma, and Dr. K.

Little did she know that everyone (her sister, her Sensai, her team, her mermaid friends, her normal friends also the boyfriends of her mermaid friends) had followed her to the door to see who it was.

She was surprised when she heard her friends behind her all say at once "Who Are They?"

And then her brother Dillon and sister Tenaya and their team in front of her say all at once "Who Are They?"

How is she going to explain that something she has been trying to avoid explaining?

**What do you think? Did you like the newest long awaited chapter? Thats why this was the longest chapter yet in this story. Sorry for it taking so long but I've been busy, had a huge long lasting case of writers block, and started a new story it is called Broken Without You it is in the In Space season of Power Rangers and is about Cassie/Andros. That story already has 4 chaps so please read it and Review! Thanx.**


	9. RPM White Ranger and New Solar Rangers

**Power Rangers RPM belongs to Disney.**

**Power Rangers Solar Light belong to me PR-H2O SUPER FAN!**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**RPM White Ranger and New Solar Rangers**_

"Claire? Claire! Who are these people?" asked Dillon.

"Hey dont talk to her like that, or you'll have to deal with us!" said Zhane standing up front along with the other guys and girls(Mermaids).

"Oh bring it!" yells Dillon stepping up to meet them.

But Summer, and Tenaya pulls him back and Claire steps in front of them and the three yell, "Dillon! Stop not now!" He looks at the faces of Tenaya, Summer, Claire ad Olive. When he sees the fear in Olive's eyes. He saw she was scared about what he was about to do to those people. But he didn't know why, and he wanted to. When he saw the look Olive had he felt bad he didn't want to scare his sister's away he knew he had to find a way to control his anger. And fast!

"Sorry Olive and Claire." he said really sorry.

"Dillon it's fine just please dont threatin our friends agian. They all mean a whole lot to me and Olive. So please try to control yourself or I will be forced to realse Rikki on you. And trust me you do not want that!" said Claire. He looked around the room and saw EVERYONE nodded in agrement. 'Wow this girl must really be scary' he thought.

"OK." he finally said. "But seriously who are they?"

"They are our friends from the California Dome. They are origanaly from Austrailia but their wasnt any room left for any of them or their families their so the came to the California Dome. That is were we became friends." said Olive.

"Rikki, Emma, Bella, Cleo, Zhane, Ash, Will, and Lewis. This is my brother Dillon and my sister Tenaya," she said pointing to Dillon and Tenaya as she said their names. "And they know ALL of them know we are Power Rangers and Mermaids."

"What!" they all shout shocked.

Claire could tell they were anxoius and worried and decited to introduce her brothers team. "And this is Summer, Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma. They are the RPM Power Rangers here to protect this Dome the Dome of Corinth. They are also are friends and as I said before they know about us. Sorry but it just kind of happend."

They all went into the main room and decited to sit and talk. After a while Claire and Olive told their friends about finding their sister and their siblings about meeting their friends and finding out that they were mermaids as well.

"Wow. Really? You guys are Mermaids to?" asked Ziggy to the girls. They nodded and he said, "Hot!" All the boys glaired at him then warning him to stay away fom their girls. Ziggy saw and shut up for the rest of the meeting.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Went the Ninja Storm/Solar Light morphers.

"Guys! Theirs an attack on the City in times Square. Send Tenaya back here I have a _VERY_ Important project for her. Imediatly send her now!" said Dr. K.

"Got it!" shouted Scott. "Lets go!" he yelled at his team.

Tenaya runs back to Dr. K while her brother Dillon and his Team run into Battle.

"Guys Go!" shouted Cassie to her Sister and fellow Rangers (Cam is also a Ranger). "I'll meet up with you but their is something I must do first!"

They nodded and ran into battle.

"OK Guys!" she said to her friends Rikki, Zhane, Cleo, Lewis, Bella, Will, Emma, and Ash. "Follow me!" She lead them into a secret room behind and under the HQ. She brought out a huge black box lock with a giant lock and said, "I have something for you all. I have been saving them for in a time of need and with you here and for us trying to locate the Crystal and the now incredable battle form from Venjex. We can use all the help we can get! I have been working really hard around the clock for 2 months to get these finished. Me and Olive need all the help and protection we can get. I felt bad about lack of time spent with you all so I created these esspecally for you guys. It is a great responsability so Gather round!" she said unlocking the box and opening it to reveal SIXTEEN Solar Light Morphers just like the one on Claire's whrist. They all gasped at the sight of them they were beautiful.

"I was not told to do this I just did we all need a speacil bond not justthe mermaid thing, or the mermaid boyfriend thing. You are all speacil and thats why I chose to expand the Solar Light team and Chose you Eight My BEST and closest friends to be that Eight." she said.

"Cleo come forward." she said grabing two pink morphers. Cleo came forward to accept them. "You Cleo I have chosen to become the Pink Solar Light Ranger. Put these morphers on your whrists. That way they may bond to your DNA so knowone may use the powers for evil. Your zord will be the Pink Falmingo."

"Thank you Claire." said Cleo.

"Lewis come forward." she said grabing two blue morphers. Lewis came forward to accept them. "You Lewis I have chosen to become the Blue Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Blue Dolpian."

"Thanks." said Lewis.

"Rikki come forward." she said grabing two yellow morphers. Rikki came forward to accept them. "You Rikki I have chosen to become the Yellow Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Yellow Cheetah."

"Cool Thanks Claire!" said Rikki.

"Zhane!" she said grabing two green morphers. He came forward to accept them. "You Zhane I have chosen to become the Green Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Gorilla."

"Awsome Thanks!" he said.

"Emma!" she said grabbing two silver morphers. She came forward to accept them. "You Emma I have chosen to become the Silver Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Deer."

"Thank you Claire. I will do my best to b a good Ranger for you." she said.

"I kno you will be an excellent ranger all of you will. That is why I created these and chose you." said Claire smiling at her friends.

"Ash!" she said grabbing two gold morphers. He came forward to accept them. "You Ash I have chosen to become the Gold Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Brown Bear."

"Thanks." he said.

"Bella!" she said grabbing two white morphers. She came forward to accept them. "You Bella I have chosen to become the White Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the White Tiger."

"And Will!" she said grabbing two Red morphers. He came forward to accept them. "You Will I have chosen to become the Red Solar Light Ranger. Your zord will be the Lion."

"Thank you!" said Will.

"Solar Light! Shine Bright!" shouts Claire morphing into the Orange Solar Light Ranger.

"Solar Light! Shine Bright!" shouts the others morphing into the other Solar Light Rangers.

"Wow this power is so awsome! Its amazing!" says Ash.

"Yah!" agree the others.

"Now me fellow rangers why dont we go and join that fight and test your newly inhansed powers." said Claire running through the door and up the stairs the others on her heels.

*******************Meanwhile at the RPM HQ*********************

"Tenaya get in here hurry!" shouted Dr.K as Tenaya came running in.

"What is it Dr.K?" asked Tenaya worried.

"Quickly! We need to run a few quick tests to see if you can handle the RPM White Rangers powers." said Dr.K rushing Tenaya to the first test.

"Really Me? You want me to be the White Ranger?" she asked while beginning the first of many tests.

"Well yes. Your brother and sisters are so why not you! Now hurry begin test two!" said Dr.K.

After all the tests Dr.K saw she passed every one and could handle the great powers the white ranger has.

"OK Tenaya you passed you are now the new RPM White control the Dove Rover. Here is your hand morpher. Now quickly go and help in the battle and test your new powers."

"Thank you Dr.K! You wont regret it. RPM Get In Gear!" shouts Tenaya morphing into the White RPM Ranger. "Wow these powers are amazing!" she says to herself running to join the others.

*******************In The Battle*********************

"Wow its Claire! But who are they?" askes Olive out loud. Seeing the other Solar Light Rangers and the White RPM Ranger.

"I dont know but I'm glad there here to help." says Dillon side kicking a grinder in the stomach.

The other rangers join in and help deft the grinders and the monster. When the Monster got big the RPM Rangers including Tenaya call their zords and combine them Tenaya's zord becomes the helmeit and gun. The Ninja Storm Rangers call their zords and combine them. Then the Solar Rangers call their zords and combine them. 3 different Super Mega Zords. They defet the monster and uncombine their zords and return to the ground.

"Who are you guys?" asked Summer to the newest rangers. So all of the new rangers take off their helmets and show there face and everyone gaspes eccept for the new rangers and Claire.


	10. The Hunt for the Crystal

**Power Rangers RPM belongs to Disney.**

**Power Rangers Solar Light belong to me PR-H2O SUPER FAN!**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Hunt for the Crystal**_

"Wow! Claire you did this? Made them Rangers?" asked Olive surprised.

"Well yah. I mean I made our morphers and our team and I decited to Expand it a bit! Why you didn't think I could do that?" asked Claire to her sister.

"Oh, No. Sorry! I ment when did you do this? How did you do this?" asked Olive.

"Well! I've been working on this a long time! I felt bad do to lack of time spent with our friends and decided to make them a part of the team. I worked non-stop for two months. You know the time before we came here. I started the projet when we found out about the Crystal. As soon as I found out only Mermaids could find the Crystal since it was made by mermaids. I started to wonder about our two man team. I tought that it would be good for us to do this together." said Claire.

"Wow Claire I'm empressed." said Dillon to his sister.

****************Meanwhile at Venjex's Palace****************

"Venjex! Master Tenaya has turned good and become the RPM White Ranger." said General Shifter (Venjex's most loyal Survent/General) walking into the main room stoping to neal in front of Venjex.

"NOOOOOOOOO! How dare she betray me! She shall pay!" said Venjex lightning spewing from his surrcets.

"Venjex remember Olive and Claire! We still need them and their powers! That would also get back at Tenaya by kidnapping her sisters and turning them evil or draining thier powers which wil destroy them." said General Shifter.

"Excellent!" said Venjex evily.

****************Ninja Storm HQ****************

"Well we should probably get looking for the Crystal." said Tori.

"Yah your right lets go!" said Emma.

"Young Worriors! Wait!" said Sensai.

"Yes Sensai?" said everyone gathering around him.

"Cam my son! Show them to the Ninja Samurai Packs." said Sensai.

"Yes father!" said Cam showing them to a back room so that they could each grab a pack. It's a survival pack with water, energy bars, hats, band-aids, ice packs, and electronic maps.

"Cool thanks Cam and Sensai!" said Cleo.

"Lets Go Guys!" said Claire.

****************Four hours later in the Desert****************

"I don't get it! We sould have found it by now!" said Olive.

"Where could it be Cam?" asked Claire.

"I don't know but we have been out here for 4 hours." said Cam.

**What will happen stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Complications

**Power Rangers RPM belongs to Disney.**

**Power Rangers Solar Light belongs to me PR-H2O SUPER FAN!**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Complications**_

Claire, Olive, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Dillon, Tenaya, Summer, Ziggy, Gemma, Flynn, Scott, Gem, Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Bella, Ash, Zhane, Lewis, and Will were still looking for the stone a few hours later. It had been 6 hours since they left the Ninja Storm HQ. They were tired and hungry.

"Claire don't you think it's time to return to HQ?" asked Cam.

"What! No! We still haven't found the Crystal." she said.

"Come on Claire. We can look again tomorrow! It will still be in the same spot." said Olive.

"You don't know that!" Claire snapped. "Someone could find it if we leave."

"Come on Claire be realistic here. Besides it 7:00 we need to head back." said her sister.

"Fine! You guys go ahead! I'm staying, I need to find that crystal." said Claire.

"No you don't Claire!" said Hunter. "Not tonight you don't. Come on we all need to rest. Tell her Dillon."

"You know Claire I'm not one to agree with you and Olive's boyfriends but Hunter is right. We ALL need our rest and when I say all I mean YOU!" said Dillon pointing to his little sister.

"I can't and I WONT rest until we find that crystal! It could mean life or death for me and Olive and I most certainly will NOT take that chance. So if you guys want to rest go ahead and go back I will stay in touch I promise." she said firmly.

"We are not leaving without you!" said Tenaya.

"Oh yes you are! Or I guess none of us are leaving so let 's get back to searching for the crystal shall we?" said Claire turning back around to continue up the trail.

Dillon grabbed Claire mid stride and picked her up and threw her on his shoulder Claire was kicking and screaming now. "We all are going back even if I have to carry you back." he said as he turned and headed back down the trail the others in toe.

"LET ME GO NOW DILLON!" yelled Claire. "I MEAN IT PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Sorry Claire but you left me know choice. You are such a stubborn girl! I'm not letting you go!" he said.

"OMG! LET ME GO! I DON'T LIKE BEING MAN HANDLED! NOT EVEN BY MY BOYFRIEND SO MOST SURTENTLY NOT BY YOU DILLON!" she screamed.

Dillon stopped mid stride. Hunter man handles his sister Claire? Oh he is dead. Dillon spun around to face Hunter and asked "You man handle Claire? MY SISTER!"

"Just for fun when we…. Never mind!" Hunter said quickly before he gave away to much information that he did NOT need to know.

But that comment just made him even more upset. "WHEN YOU WHAT!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up Dillon I was just joking to get you to put me down! Now don't talk to him like that or I will never talk to you again!" lied Claire hoping that Dillon would believe her she did not want her brother finding out about _THAT! _I was a personal thing with her and Hunter and she didn't want Dillon to ruin that.

Dillon didn't believe her. He just decided to deal with it once they returned to the Ninja HQ. Once Dillon turned around Claire was able to look at Hunter and mouthed the words '_Great Job Hunter!" _as he mouthed back_ 'Sorry!"_

A few hours later at 8:00 they had finally returned to the Ninja HQ. Sensai asked how the trip went, and they answered OK. Claire was still slung over Dillon's shoulder but had quit squirming an hour ago. Then Dillon put her down gently on the couch.

Once Claire was safely on the couch she said to Dillon "Finally! That was torcher. You know I could have walked."

"No you couldn't. If I had put you down you would have ran!" he said.

"NO I WOULDN"T!" yelled Claire angry.

"Oh yes you would!" he said again.

"Oh just FORGET IT! I'm going to bed!" she said and stormed away as she said "Come on Hunter!"

He was beginning to follow her when Dillon jumped I between them and said "UH AH! NO WAY! You're staying right here Romeo!"

"Dillon!" shouted Claire, Olive, and Tenaya shocked at what he just said.

"Dillon stay out of it! And leave me and Hunter alone! Go you are so annoying! We share a room don't you get it we are boyfriend and GIRLFRIEND! Put the pieces together! Come on Hunter just ignore him and lets go to bed." she went over and grabbed her boyfriends' hand and walked away.

"NO! NO! NO! Get back here you player!" shouted Dillon.

At that point Claire had herd enough and walked over and slapped her brother across the face. Then she said, "What did I say would happen if you talked to Hunter like that again? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN BRO!" and stormed to her and Hunters' room with him holding her hand.

Everyone was shocked at this display. They had never seen Claire blow up like that. They knew she was protective of her boyfriend when she heard someone insult him. But they never knew how much. Her brother had brought out a side of her no one new had existed. She seemed really happy to be reunited with her brother and sister but Dillon had just now blown that. Everyone knew he had crossed the line to many times with Hunter and Blake and that this time was the worst and that Claire finally snapped.

She couldn't stand having anyone insulting the people she loved even her sisters' boyfriend Blake who was also Hunters' brother and a very close friend to Claire. Dillon was still very angry but he felt bad. VERY bad he had hurt his sister. The very sister that he had just found, that he loved.

Why had he crossed the line? Gotten in to his sisters' business? He knew why he was very protective of her and Olive he didn't like the Idea of anyone disrespecting or abusing his sisters'. Not that they were nut he was still angry.

"What have you done?" yelled Tenaya. "We just found them and already you drive them away! How could you do that? You went too far. It was none of our business." Tenaya was now crying she knew she had lost her sisters.

"I don't know! I'm sorry Tenaya!" he said looking at her.

"Don't apologies to me! It's Claire you need to apologies to." she said.

"I know." he said looking to the ground. But that would have to wait till morning.

By that time Olive and Blake had retreated to their room to go to bed, just as everyone else had except the RPM team. Finally they had gone back to their HQ and went to sleep.

A few hours later everyone except Claire was asleep. Claire looked at her boyfriend sleeping shirtless to her right and smiled. He looked like and angle when he slept. She knew she was a lucky girl to have him. After a few minute of watching her angle sleep she got up quietly as to not disturb him and so he wouldn't stop her from doing what she was about to do. She knew he would try and stop her.

She got up got dress and snuck out of their room went across the hall to check if Olive and Blake were asleep she opened there door. She then peered in and saw the fast asleep. A shirtless Blake had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Olive. Claire smiled and pulled out of the door and shut it quietly.

She then went to the closet and grabbed a survival pack, and headed out in search of the crystal.

**What will happen next? Why did Claire leave on her own? Will Claire and Dillon make up? Stay tuned to find out. What did you guys' think? Was it a good chapter after a while of me not posting? Hope so I think it was good. It was defiantly a fun chapter to write. Please Review!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**Power Rangers RPM belongs to Disney.**

**Power Rangers Solar Light belongs to me PR-H2O SUPER FAN!**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

Claire had left her HQ a little over two hours ago and was almost to the spot she was at before her big brother Dillon grabbed her and took her to her HQ to sleep. She was using her ninja speed so she could get there in two and a half hours instead of six.

****************Meanwhile at Venjex's Palace****************

"Master Venjex! Master Venjex! One of those twins the ones' that escaped from here two years ago has headed out on her own. She is one of the three siblings of Tenaya. She is the twin called by the name of Claire! She is vulnerable, we can kidnap her right now!" said General Shifter (Venjex's most loyal Servant/General) walking into the main room stopping to kneel in front of Venjex.

"Excellent General Shifter. You serve me well, so you may be the one to kidnap the girl Claire, and bring her back so she may replace Tenaya 7. She will become one of my loyal servants.

"Thank you Master Venjex! I will bring her back. I will not let you down. She won't escape this time." said General Shifter.

****************Meanwhile with Claire****************

She had finally reached the spot where she had stopped well was forced to stop searching for the crystal by her brother, whom she never wants to see again. She walks on and on for five hours occasionally taking small breaks to hydrate and energies then stops at rock to sit and rest for about thirty minutes to rest her legs and grab a drink of water and eat a granola bar for energy.

She sat down took her survival pack off and grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar. She opened her water and took a drink then unwrapped her granola bar and took a bite. After she had finished her granola bar she put the wrapper in her survival pack and drank the rest of her water then put the empty water bottle in the survival pack as well before continuing on her search. The sun was up now it was about 6:30 now the others would be walking up soon and when Hunter wakes up to an empty bed he'll know something's wrong.

She stood up and was walking up the trail when she heard a noise behind her she turned around and saw General Shifter standing right next to where she had taken her rest.

****************Meanwhile at Ninja HQ****************

"Hey Emma, Ash have you guys seen Claire?" he asked walking out of his room they were walking by headed to the living room to catch an early show.

"No sorry we haven't." said Emma.

"But we'll keep an eye out. Don't worry Hunter! I'm sure she's around her somewhere so relax." said Ash following his GF into the living room.

"K Thanks! Oh and Ash I'll try but No promises." he said walking into the kitchen where he found Cleo and Lewis laughing and feeding each other grapes.

"Hey guys!" he said. "You seen Claire around?"

"No sorry Hunter I haven't." said Cleo.

"K thanks! Sorry for interrupting." he said turning around.

"No prob dude." said Lewis.

Hunter smiled at his friends and continued out the kitchen door. He was beginning to worry now four people hadn't seen Claire once today. That was weird. He walked to the main room and saw Will, Bella, Rikki, Zane, Tori, Shane and Cam.

"Hey have any of you seen Claire? I already asked Cleo, Lewis, Emma, and Ash none of them have seen her once this morning. And when I woke up she wasn't in bed she wasn't anywhere to be found." he said to his friends.

"No Hunter I haven't." said Cam.

"Huh! That's weird that is not like her." said Bella.

"Where could she be?" asked Zhane.

"I don't know. Do you think she ran away 'cause of last night with Dillon?" asked Will.

"I don't think so! I mean if she left she would have told someone. Right?" asked Rikki.

"Well maybe Olive knows where to find her." said Shane.

"Yah! Hunter have you asked Olive or Blake yet?" asked Tori.

"No but I'll try that. Thanks guys!" he said he turned around and headed to the training room. Olive and Blake along with him and Claire would be there every morning from 6:30-8:00 training. He walked in and saw the training and went over Olive had Blake pinned to the ground "_Figures_!" he thought.

"Hey Hunter there you are." said Blake smiling up at his brother as he got up.

"Yah. Where have you been?" asked Olive looking behind Hunter. "Where's Claire?"

"You mean _you_ don't know?" he asked surprised.

"Um know. Why should I? What did you do?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nothing I swear. I was just going to ask you that same question. When I woke up this morning Claire wasn't asleep next to me no one knows where she is. And I mean no one. I have asked everyone no ones' seen here." said Hunter a bit worried.

"We have to find her!" said Olive running to the door the others right behind.

****************Meanwhile with Claire****************

"What do you want Shifter?" asked Claire.

"You know the same as always to kidnap you." he said charging at Cassie.

"Huh? WHAT!" said Claire as Shifter grabbed her and ran she dropped her pack. "Hey let me go you giant TOOL!" shouted Claire in his medal ear.

"No way! Master Venjex has big plans for you. You just wait." he said laughing.

Claire was kicking and screaming trying to get away. He had gotten stronger since the last time they'd meet he must have gotten upgrades.

"You know what you're doing isn't helping your situation." he said still walking.

"Oh no?" said Claire.

"Yes! If you just calm down we can get there quicker and you can get your upgrades faster."

"UH AH! NO WAY ARE YOU TURNING ME INTO A ROBOT MEDAL HEAD! NOW LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Not going to happen girly." he said.

Claire began kicking and screaming harder hoping someone might just hear her. '_Why did I leave alone?'_ she thought.

**What will happen next? Will Claire and Dillon make up? Stay tuned to find out. Read & Review!**


	13. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers RPM, or Ninja Storm! I also do NOT own H2O Just Add Water! I DO however own The Solar Light Power Rangers as well as the Characters Claire and Olive!**_

_**Sorry for not updating in forever but I'm back now with 5 new chapters to be put up as soon as I have time. Now to the story, ENJOY!**_

**The Long Lost Sisters Of Dillon and Tenaya**

**Chapter 13: **

**Confrontations**

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here!" glowed Venjix.

"Let me go, bolt brain!" yelled Claire.

"Not a chance little Missy! You are here for a reason and you will surve that reason Orange Ranger!" said General Shifter.

"No, Never!" shouted Claire, Venjix laughed in the background.

*****Ninja HQ*****

They had managed to bring Olive back after she ran off.

"Hunter?" asked Olive coming up behind him.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Are you ok? Still no sign of Claire huh?" she asked.

"No..." he said looking down, "and I am beginning to get very worried."

"You have always been worried, as have I! I'm worried, I miss my sister! What could have happened to her Hunter?" asked Olive nearly shouting at him.

"Hey! Calm down! We will find her Olive! I promise you that!" he said gripping her shoulders tightly in his hands as he looked her in the eyes. At that moment Olive burst into tears l, and Hunter pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"This is all my fault!" she said through sobs.

"What?" Said Hunter pulling back and making her look him in the eyes. "How could you say that? It in NOT your fault! And I don't ever want to hear you say that Agian Olive! I love you, you are my little sis! Don't say that you understand?" Olive sniffed and continued to cry but nodded her head. Hunter pulled her back into a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry Hunter." she said softly.

"Don't be." he said back to her. "Now go be with Blake and I promise to come find you if I hear or find anything." Olive smiled at him and squeesed him tight.

"Thanks Hunter." she stood up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too BRO!" she smiled and ran off.

Hunter laughed at her as she ran off to be with her boyfriend *his brother* then he turned back to the computer to scan for HIS girlfriends morpher.

*****Venjixs Palace*****

"Let me go, bolt brain!" yelled Claire kicking and screaming.

"Fine as you wish ranger!" just then he opened a cell door and threw her in.

"OW!" screamed Claire being hit in the head by a bar and stabbed in the back by a bolt.

"I didn't say throw me! I said put me down! she yelled wincing at the pain in her head and back.

"Oh, did I hurt the little Claire! And I know tou didn't say throw but I felt like doing that!" laughed General Shifter maniacly.

"No, you didn't hurt me!" yelled Claire. "You could NOT hurt me! You are just a stupid metalhead robot who can't think for 'it's' self" she started laughing but stopped when her head and back screamed at her. She refused to let him as her scream or cry.

"What did you SAY?" he asked entering the cell and shutting I behind him. "I said 'what did you say?" he held moving tword her. Claire backed away from him but was cornered against a wall, and he laughed.

She did not want him to think she was a coward. So she stood up ignoring the pain in her body and said, "I called you a stupid metalhead robot who can't think for 'it's' self!" she stood her ground.

"Oh, Claire...You are going to be sorry!" he charged her.

But she continued to stay where she was. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall. She wanted to scream so bad, but held it in as her head slammed into the cell wall. she fell to the ground her head dizzy and eyes going black. But before she passed out completely he kicked her in the stomach 5 times. She still didn't scream, but instead feel into a deep dark dreamless sleep.

He laughed as he opened the cell and locked her inside, then walked away saying, " Ha! Stupid metalhead robot who can't think to it's self huh? Yah I just did and I hurt you doing it. Ha you were wrong Orange Ranger!"

**_Sorry for not updating in a long time guys but I DO have a life and have been super busy. But I wll try to update regularly nowsince I have finished my other stories. I also do have to finish a few requests. If you want to request a story PM me and I will do the best I can to make it the way you want. By the way the requests are 1-shots only! Please read and review!_******

**_ PR-H2O SUPER FAN_**


	14. The Search!

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers RPM, or Ninja Storm! I also do NOT own H2O Just Add Water! I DO however own The Solar Light Power Rangers as well as the Characters Claire and Olive!_**

**The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Search!**

"Hunter? Dude? Bro you here?" asked Blake coming into the control room.

He sees his brother asleep on the controls, and walks over laughing.

"Hunter, dude WAKE UP!" he said shaking his brother awake.

"Huh? HIYA!" yells Hunter elbowing Blake in the stomach jumping up, doing a spin kick to Blake's chest sending him flying across the room.

"OW, Hunter! Dude chill, it's just me!" yelled Blake trying to get up but wincing a bit at the pain in his chest.

"Oh sorry dude! I didn't… know it was you." said Hunter trying not to laugh, but failing bursting out in hysteria.

"What is so funny?" asked Blake scolding his big brother.

"What?" Hunter coughs to stop himself. "Nothing! It's just so funny that I did that to you."

"Oh, right! Haha…" he said punching Hunter in the stomach.

"Oww.." said Hunter bending forward holding his stomach. "OK, I… guess I deserved that."

"You DID!" said Blake smugly. "So did you sleep here all night?" he asked looking around the control room.

Hunter looked at his brother and said sarcastically, "Noooo… I just woke up this morning and said 'you know what I would sleep more soundly and comfortably in the control room."

"Come on bro, you know what I meant!" said Blake annoyed.

"Yah, I know what you meant. I was just messin with you bro! And yah I feel asleep watching the screen for Claire's signal." he said looking down sadly.

"Hey, don't do that bro. Come on, I came in here to thank you!" said Blake.

"Thank me?" asked Hunter.

"For helping Olive feel better! Like you said to her 'We will find her'!" smiled Blake.

"Oh, right! You're welcome bro, though you don't have to thank me. She's my little sis so of course I'd help her feel better." said Hunter.

"Ya same her, with Claire. I hope we find her soon. I miss my stubborn sis too!" he said looking away, he didn't want Hunter to see how much he actually cared for his missing little sister Claire.

"Maybe we should call Dillon and Tenaya and tell them what happened to Claire." said Hunter nervously. He knew Dillon would have his head for that.

"Hunter. We don't even know what happened to her." said Blake.

"Well were could she be? She should have been back by now! It has been 30 hours!" yelled Hunter.

"Dude, I know. But we WILL find her!" said Blake trying to calm his brother.

"Let's get Olive, and talk to her then we can get the team together and go search for Claire." said Hunter.

"OK, let's go!" yelled Blake turning around and running out of the control room, Hunter right on his heels.

***** Venjex's Palace *****

"Shifter!" boomed Venjex.

"Yes, my Master?" asked General Shifter bowing down.

"What did you do with that little brat?" he asked.

"Well, I threw her into a cell, she insulted me, I taught her a lesson by throwing her into the wall of the cell. I heard her head slam against the wall, she feel to the ground seconds before passing out and before she did pass out I kicked her 5 times in the stomach. She didn't scream or make a sound during any of it, but after I kicked her 5 times she blacked out and is still blacked out, who knows when she will wake up." laughed Shifter.

"Excellent!" glowed Venjex brightly, laughing evilly.

***** Ninja HQ *****

"Olive? OLIVE?" yelled the two brothers, heading to the training room where everyone was training.

"Where is she?" asks Blake when he noticed Olive was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know dude, she's your girlfriend!" said Hunter.

"Let's check my, and Olive's room." he said running to their room.

"OLIVE?" yelled Blake running into their room.

She wasn't their but Hunter noticed a note on the bed and said "LOOK!" as he walked over and picked it up and read it aloud.

_Dear Hunter and Blake,_

_I have decided to go look for Claire on my own. I'm sorry I didn't tell you _

_and snuck out, but I feel it is MY job to find her. After all she is my sister. I _

_hope you aren't mad at me! I love you guys so much, please tell the others I _

_love them as well._

_Please don't come after me, I want to do this on my own. I will try to return in _

_a week if I find her. But I expect some obstacles so it might be longer. Please _

_don't worry about me, I will be fine. I can take care of myself! Thank you guys_

_for all your help! I love you, see you soon! *Hopefully*_

_Love your sister and girlfriend,_

_Olive_

"What? No, Olive!" yelled Blake and Hunter together.

"We have to go search for her!" yelled Blake.

"I agree. Let's grab the team and go!" yelled Hunter dropping the note.

"What!" the team yelled together, after they heard the news. "Let's go!" They all ran out in search of the TWO missing girls.


	15. The Search Continues

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers RPM, or Ninja Storm! I also do NOT own H2O Just Add Water! I DO however own The Solar Light Power Rangers as well as the Characters Claire, Olive and Spike (comes in in this chap, and will stay in it)!_**

**The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Search Continues**

"Claire? CLAIRE? Where are you?" yelled Olive into the lifeless wind. 'Where could she be?' thought Olive walking the same path her and her sister Claire, team, and brothers team were walking just 2 days ago.

***** Hunter, Blake and the Team *****

"Olive? OLIVE?" yelled Blake and Hunter.

"Where are you Olive?" screamed Cleo.

"OLIVE?" yelled Will.

"Where could she be?" asked Bella to Rikki.

"I don't know, but we have to find her!" yelled Rikki over the sudden wind.

"Maybe we should split up, you know so we can cover more ground!" said Lewis to the others.

"That is a GREAT idea Lewis!" said Emma.

"No, we can't do that!" said Hunter.

"Why not?" asked Zhane.

"Yah! We need to find them, SOMEHOW!" yelled Ash.

"NO!" yelled Blake. "If we split up all of us could get lost, or even WORSE! Me and Hunter won't let anyone else go missing we are already missing TWO rangers! We can't afford to lose anymore!"

"Blake calm down, it was JUST an idea!" said Hunter calmly but firmly to his younger brother.

"I know that but," began Blake until he was interrupted by Hunter.

"Let it GO bro. I know how you feel! Now let's go, we have to find them both A.S.A.P.!" said Hunter running ahead with the others close behind.

***** Venjex's Palace *****

"Master, Master Venjex!" yelled General Shifter running up to his master.

"What is it General?" boomed Venjex glowing evilly.

"Olive, the other twin! Claire's twin, has been spotted out on the same trail that I kidnapped her sister on…ALONE!" cried Shifter evilly.

"Excellent!" Venjex said glowing brighter. "They are making it so easy. Go and get her NOW! With both of them on my side, I will be UNSTOPABLE!" boomed Venjex glowing brighter than he ever has, and laughed evilly, as Shifter left with a pack of Grinders.

***** Claire's Cell *****

"Mmmmmm….." sturred Claire head and body aching. She felt weak and smelled iron as her eyes fluttered open. She noticed a small pool of blood around her head.

"What?" she tried to yell and move but couldn't, she was to weak.

"_What was that General Spike?" she heard Venjex yell._

"_I don't know master, but I will go and look." she heard General Spike say back, and heard him running down the hallway towards her cell._

Claire tried to moving again, her body aching and screaming at her to stop moving. But she wouldn't stay still, she COULDN'T or she would most likely die of blood loss.

"Master! It's Claire she is awake, and she has lost a lot of blood!" yelled Spike looking into the cell at Claire's weak body.

He opens the cell and runs in, Claire moves away quickly hitting her head against the cell wall doing so.

"No, don't." said Spike kindly, kneeling down next to her. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check your head."

He bent down, Claire was to tired and weak to struggle so she just let Spike check her head. She flinched at the touch of his cold metal hand touching her head.

He stopped and looked at her asking a bit concerned, "Are you OK?"

She looked into his metal face and knew she could trust him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again, but still not a sound. Spike saw this and tried to figure out why she couldn't speak.

He asked her "Can you move?" he had seen her move when he came in but didn't know if it was from adrenaline or fear that made her move.

Claire tried moving again but couldn't she was just too weak. The beating she had gotten the day before from Shifter took all her energy.

Spike saw her trying to move but couldn't and asked if it was Shifter who did this to her. When he saw her head move in a small nodding motion, he got really angry.

***** Olive *****

"Come on Claire, where are you?" said Olive quietly sitting down for a break on a rock. She pulled her water bottle out careful not to spill water on herself and grabbed a granola bar from her survival pack. She had been searching for 4 hours and still no sign of,

"Wait!" she called noticing a small granola wrapper stuck on the nearby shrub. She walked over and picked it up. "CLAIRE!" she yelled, as she knew it was her sister's granola wrapper.

"Hahaha!" she heard a laugh behind her and turned around to see none other than Shifter.

"SHIFTER!" she yelled, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well why else?... To kidnap you, just like I did Claire in this very same spot. She was eating a granola bar and drinking water as well, but she also fought back and in the end I GOT HER!" he laughed evilly.

"NOOOOOOO!" screams Olive running at him. "SOLAR LIGHT, SHINE BRIGHT!"

"Haha. You are just like HER, she did the same thing!" said Shifter.

Olive drew her night staff and hit him yelling, "You give me back my SISTER!"

"Not a chance, LITTLE GIRL!" he said not fazed by the powerful blow.

"I am NOT a LITTLE GIRL! She yelled running at him again.

***** The Team *****

"Olive?...Claire?..." shouted the team together.

"My God!" said Shane. "Where could they be?"

"I can't see them anywhere!" shouts Dustin.

"Keep, LOOKING!" shouts Tori back.

"GUYS!" shouts Cam.

"What?" asks Hunter.

"Did you hear that? That scream?" he asked. "It sounded like,"

"_Ahhhhhhhh….." they all heard the familiar scream._

"OLIVE!" they all shout running up the steep desert hill.

**Well….. How did I do? Are you guys liking it? Please review! Who is Spike? Will Dillon and Tenaya find out about Olive and Claire? Will they find Claire and save her? Will they get to Olive in time? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Claire and the Aqua Ranger

_**I know, I know! It's been a LONG time since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that! I just lost my inspiration! I had 4 chapters written on paper but not typed, when I last updated! But here is the next chapter. So…. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers RPM, or Ninja Storm! I also do NOT own H2O Just Add Water! I DO however own The Solar Light Power Rangers as well as the Characters Claire, Olive, Spike, and the new Aqua Ranger (she will have a name but I am trying to draw suspense)!**_

**The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya**

**Chapter 16:**

**Claire and the Aqua Ranger**

"OLIVE?" yelled Blake running up to his girlfriend.

"BLAKE?" asked Olive angrily, "I said NOT to look for me!"

"Well, we had to, you should know better than that by now!" said Hunter running up behind Blake.

"I guess not!" shouted Olive blocking a strike from Shifter. "You guys NEVER listen to me!"

"Olive PLEASE, just listen to us?" shouts Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella.

"NO! You guys-" she ducks to avoid Shifter's blow. "NEVER let me fight my own battles! You are always- whoa-" she jumps back from Shifter stabbing him with her night staff, "Trying to protect me, well not anymore! This is my battle not YOURS!"

"OLIVE!" yells Will, Zhane, Ash and Lewis.

"You are SO stubborn!" shouts Dustin.

"I am? GOOD!" she shouts back.

"OLIVE?" Please listen to me? We do that cause we LOVE you and don't want to see you get hurt!" shouts Tori, "You and Claire are my sisters!"

"She's right Olive!" shouts Shane.

"Please? Let us HELP!" shouts Cam.

Olive turns her head to look at her team and smiled she couldn't help it, they really cared for her and she saw it. But at that moment Shifter saw an opening and slashed Olive threw her abdomen.

"OLIVE?" they all shout running forward.

Olive fell to the ground gasping for air, as she demorphed clutching her stomach in pain.

Shifter laughed down at her as he hovered over a screaming Olive. Olive was still clutching her stomach in pain as the other finally reached her while yelling, "Olive are you OK?" asked Blake holding pulling her up into his arms, as she fell into unconsciousness.

Blake got angry as did the rest and gently laid her back down and jumped up shouting along with the others, "Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Solar Light, Ranger Form, Ranger Form, Shine Bright! Hayaaaaa!" morphing clad in their ranger uniforms running at Shifter.

******* Venjex's Palace *******

Claire tried to contain a yelp of pain when General Spike laid her up against the cell wall, but it escaped her lips anyway.

"I'm sorry." he said when he heard the girl yelp, moving away after he leaned her against the cell wall. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, DON'T!" she tried to stop him, but felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain, but managed to say, "It's OK! You didn't mean to, I forgive you! Just don't leave?" she begged him.

He smiled back at her and said, "Alright."

He walked back to her, sitting down next to her to check her wounds again.

"Thank you." he heard a soft voice say.

He turned to look at Claire; he saw that she was getting weaker and weaker by the hour. It broke his circuits (Robots don't have hearts) to see her so weak, and in such pain.

"Not a problem, sweetie." he said smiling at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I've never meet a nice robot before." she said smiling and looking up at him.

He smiled back. He saw something in her, something familiar. He knew he recognized her from somewhere but where? He remembered that smile and those kind sparkly eyes, and saw a little girl. She had a twin sister and an older brother and sister. He saw a little girl about 1 year younger than the twins playing with them. Who was she? She didn't seem as familiar, but he felt he knew her as well. They didn't have the same smile or glittering eyes he loved so much.

"I don't know. I guess….. You bring out my good side." he said she blushed deeply and smiled bigger, which he thought made her even more beautiful. "I'm going to help you escape." he said looking into her tired eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. You are getting weaker and weaker every hour! You need medical help or you could die!" he said looking at her.

She looked up at him surprised it sounded like HE was blaming himself for what happened, like he felt guilty. "Hey." She said looking at him. "Don't do that. This is NOT your fault. OK?"

He smiled at her. "Thanks." he said.

"No," she smiled weakly, "Thank you."

She shivered and he gathered her up in his arms and held her close making sure he admitted heat to keep her warm. She fell asleep in his arms smiling. He smiled when he looked down at the little angle in his arms.

He suddenly saw a little girl (Claire) asleep in a crib with a twin sister asleep next to her. He knew he was the one looking down at them and smiled. He saw another crib out of the corner of his eye and looked over. It was a little girl. A new born. She was a year younger than the twins. She looked so cute when she slept just like Claire and her twin (Olive) did.

'_Who is this little girl I keep seeing? Do I even know her?'_ he asked himself.

*******With Olive*******

"OLIVE?" shouted Blake shaking her to keep her awake.

"Stay with US!" shouted Hunter as Olive's eyes fluttered closed. "OLIVE! No don't! Wake up!" he yelled shaking her.

"Awwwww. Poor little Olive." laughed Shifter.

Suddenly he was hit with a blast of water. Everyone looked at Tori.

"What? It wasn't me!" she yelled.

"No. It was ME!" they heard a girl shout and turned around to see an Aqua Solar Light Ranger. They all gasped.

Just then the girl back flipped off a rock and went to attack Shifter.

"WHAT ANOTHER SOLAR LIGHT RANGER!" yelled Shifter as he was struck down by the mysterious girl Aqua Ranger.

They all wanted to know who the mysterious new girl Aqua Ranger was. They also wanted to know how she was a Solar Light Ranger. The only way she could have been one was if…. Claire made her one!

The girl had sent Shifter flying with one strike from her sword. Then she kicked him into a rock. He crumbled to the ground.

"Dam you Solar Light Ranger!" he yelled then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WOW!" shouted all of the Rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Dustin but was ignored as she ran to Olive demorphing.

"OLIVE?" she yelled dropping to the ground by her head holding her close.

"Ummmmm….. Do we know you?" asked Blake.

"No _YOU _don't." she said. "But Olive and Claire do."

"So who are you?" asked Shane.

"That doesn't matter right now. Olive needs help." said the girl.

"She's right. We need to get her back!" said Cam.

"OK." says Blake picking her up.

"Let's use our Ninja speed!" suggested Dustin.

The new girl looked at him and smiled stifling a giggle. He saw her and smiled back.

"Great idea!" said Hunter, "Let's go!"

10 minutes later they were back at HQ. Olive was in a medical bed being looked over. Dustin and the others along with Sensai were talking to the new girl, while Hunter and Blake called Dillon and Tenaya and told them everything. Less than 5 minutes later an ANGRY Dillon and Tenaya, were at the door.

**Ah Oh! What's going to happen? Who is this mysteries new girl? And how does she know Olive and Claire? Will Claire escape with the help of Spike? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to Review!**


	17. The Great Escape Part 1

_**I know, I know! It's been a LONG time since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that! I just lost my inspiration! I had 3 chapters written on paper but not typed, when I last updated! But here is the next chapter. So…. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers RPM, or Ninja Storm! I also do NOT own H2O Just Add Water! I DO however own The Solar Light Power Rangers as well as the Characters Claire, Olive, Spike, and the new Aqua Ranger (she will have a name but I am trying to draw suspense)!**_

**The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya**

**Chapter 17: **

**The Great Escape Part 1**

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" shouts Dillon blowing his cap.

"Shhhhh… SHUT UP! You're gonna wake up Olive!" shouts Rikki scolding him and giving him a deadly look, if looks could kill Dillon would be long gone.

"No! You can't-" began Dillon.

"_NO?_ NO? Do NOT test ME boy!" she glared coming up into his face and yelling.

"OK!" said Dillon throwing his hands up in defeat.

"We are so sorry." said Hunter and Blake together.

"For losing Claire or hurting Olive?" asked Tenaya coldly. She was the nice one (since she came back to being human), never yelling or getting angry, but the latest events with her sisters had changed that.

"Both!" they said looking her in the eyes.

"We didn't mean to have Claire kidnapped!" said Blake.

"Or Olive getting hurt!" said Hunter.

"But they are." said Summer calmly; coming over.

"Yeah." said Blake looking down. "They are."

"Dillon, Tenaya, Hunter, Blake don't worry, we will help you guys find Claire." said Scott. "Right guys?"

"Totally!" said Ziggy.

"Count me in!" said Flynn as he laid a hand on Ziggy's shoulder.

"Us- began Gemma, "too!" finished Gem.

*******Claire and Spike*******

"Mmmm…" stirred Claire in Spikes arms. He looked down to see her still sleeping, and smiled.

"Dillon… I'm sorry bro. I love you… Tenaya, sissy? Where are you?... Olive? OLIVE!" jumped Claire from her sleep.

Spike grabbed his frightened angel and hugged her close. "Shhhh… Claire, it's ok! I'm here… Don't worry your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you… again." He soothed her and rocked her, as she cried onto his metal shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Spike." she hiccupped between sobs. "But I miss them, my brother Dillon, and sisters Tenaya and Olive."

"It's ok, you'll be back with them soon enough." he said.

"My brother Dillon and I got into a HUGE fight before I left, to find the crystal." She began and went on to tell him how she and Olive are mermaids, how they were born with special powers; and are the MOST powerful human beings that have ever lived (besides God!), how she created the Solar Light team, how her and Olive are meant to die in the Final Battle against Venjix, to save the teams and the world. How they were taken away and separated from Dillon and Tenaya, how they came to Venjix's Palace but escaped, how they meet their mermaid friends, how they just found Dillon and Tenaya, about Hunter and Blake and the Ninja Storm team. Everything that happened to her and her family (teams, siblings, friends).

"Wow," he said when it was all told. "you two have been through a lot."

"Yeah." sighed Claire into his cold metal shoulder.

"I think it is almost time to escape, but DON'T sacrifice yourselves in the Final Battle. I will figure something out to destroy Venjix, so you two won't have to die."

"Really? Thanks, you're the best Spike. You're like the dad I never had… well, since I was little anyway."

It hit him then as to why she was so familiar, she was HIS daughter. He remembered the girls screaming for help as he was taken away, then him being turned into a robot.

*******Ninja HQ*******

"Ok guys, does everyone know where to go?" asked Cam.

"Yes! We are all going to Venjix's Palace, and then splitting up, so we can find Claire quicker." said Dillon.

"Yes, and Dr. K and… the mystery girl, will stay here with me to watch Olive." said Sensai.

"I will check her out to see if she needs any medical treatment." said Dr. K walking over to Olive.

"But who is the 'mystery girl'?" asked Bella.

"I don't know." said Cleo.

"You will find out soon enough." said the mystery girl appearing behind them.

They all jumped startled. She just turned and walked over to Olive and Dr. K.

Ok, let's go guys!" says Will running out the door with the others at his heels.

"WAIT!" yelled Cam running over to the open door.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, and turned back around; heading back into the base. "WHAT?"

"Claire and I were working on a vehicle to fit EVERY single one of us, and also moves very fast, so that we may get to our destinations quicker and easier." said Cam as he pressed a button on a remote and the floor began to move reviling a HUGE jeep that was colored red with orange and yellow flames. It also had waved swirls that were the other colors (purple, blue, green, black, white, gold, silverand even aqua).

"WOW!" they all said staring down at it.

"It's called the Solar RPM Ninja Rover." said Cam.

"I'll drive!" said Dillon and Scott together.

Dillon glared at Scott and said, "Dude… MY sister, 'I' drive!" He then jumped down into the car from above.

"COOL!" said Hunter jumping in behind.

"Let's go!" everyone shouted, jumping in.

"Ehem!" coughed Cam making everyone turn to look back at him. He held up a pair of keys, "Dillon… you might need these."

Dillon glared at him and snatched the keys from his hands. He shoved them into the ignition and stomped on the gas. If they continued on at the speed they were going, they would be at Venjix's Palace in less than 20 minutes.

*******Claire and Spike*******

"Are you ready, Claire?" he asked her, while holding her limp and week body in his arms, bridal style.

"Yeah, I sure am." she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

He still hadn't told her he was her father.

"Ok, we need to hurry. Don't talk, that will just make you weaker. You have lost a lot of blood and you may have a few broken ribs."

She nodded back at him, as she felt her eyes droop yet again. She decided not to fight it anymore and let herself fall asleep in the arms of her new friend.

"Good, go to sleep my little Claire bear." he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, as he began to walk.

"SHIFTER?" boomed Venjix. "SPIKE! Where is OLIVE Shifter? You were supposed to bring her BACK!"

Spike began to run, with Claire asleep in his arms.

_**Dun, dun, dunnnn… What will happen? Stay tuned for The Great Escape Part 2, coming soon! Please leave a review! THANKS!**_


End file.
